


Claim Me

by bootybottombaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom!Baekhyun, Chanbaek Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kinky Shit, Life Bonds, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Chanyeol, Vampires, blood sucking, dom/sub themes, slight gore, top!Chanyeol, vampire!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootybottombaek/pseuds/bootybottombaek
Summary: Baekhyun as a vampire lord who can command his kinsmen to kill anyone he wants at the snap of his fingers, but one night he’s suddenly kidnapped from the palace and absolutely nobody can find any trace of how or who he was kidnapped by. But maybe...maybe Baekhyun doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> taken from this tweet of mine: https://twitter.com/bootybottombaek/status/1198494779299942400?s=21 😇

Baekhyun knew the minute he could smell a new scent in his room that wasn’t the red wine and the metallic liquid stains on his white carpet that something was about to happen not as per usual. He was right when he turned around and was staring into the maroon eyes of Chanyeol; leader of the vampire clan south of the molten cliffs. The first two names that people thought of when they were thinking about important vampires were Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. Rivals. Enemies. They were constantly at each other’s throats trying to bring down their empires, a blood-born hate for each other that had been fueled since they were young princes being raised in competing kingdoms. It was instinct to hate each other. That’s why Baekhyun laughs mockingly as he sees the danger held in the intruder’s eyes.

“Finally got the balls to come kill me Park?” He smirks as he sees the fire ignite, literally, within the vampire’s eyes. 

“I’ll show you balls” it was probably the dumbest innuendo Baekhyun had ever heard but yet, it didn’t fail to make him breathe slightly faster. Chanyeol was slowly walking him backwards, pushing him against his bathroom door. Baekhyun stares at the red turtle neck underneath the sharp black blazer that Chanyeol was wearing, shivering as he realizes he’s still only in a dark red, almost purple, bathrobe. Chanyeol catches the slight shudder and hums cockily. It makes one of the most powerful vampires in the entire underworld flush and look away, nervously licking his lips. He’s conflicted with anger and arousal, also knowing that he’s definitely /not/ supposed to be feeling that second emotion towards his enemy. 

“How about we take this somewhere else princess” 

~~~~

And that’s how Baekhyun found himself tied and gagged in the back of Chanyeol’s Mercedes-Benz as the fucker sits next to him with one leg crossed over his other and calmly sipping on red wine from Baekhyun’s favorite vineyard.

“Excuse me, Mr. Do, could you please drive quickly? I have some important...matters to take care of as soon as possible” The man says to the driver in the front seat.

“Of course my lord” it sounds forced, and Chanyeol almost laughs because if Baekhyun weren’t present, Kyungsoo would talk to him like a close friend, thankfully. While they idly talk, the other vampire sets himself to work trying to slip his hands out of the knots behind his back. His satin robe has started to fall open in his labor, slowly revealing more of his chest. Baekhyun grunts and thrashes harder as he feels saliva soak through the silky shirt that Chanyeol tied around his head as a gag. The taller vampire notices and smirks again, staring in the glaring eyes of Baekhyun.

“Easy there, little bat. I‘ll have to end up giving you something else to gag on if you keep complaining.” The nickname makes Baekhyun growl and kick around, desperate to get away from the intoxicating lord in front of him. Chanyeol is quick to pull him onto his lap, his robe untying completely. It falls down as far as it can with his hands still tied and Baekhyun cries in embarrassment. He figures he probably looks like one of those anime boys with red cheeks, disheveled hair, and glassy eyes. But Chanyeol looks awed at the sight in front of his eyes. He brings a hand up and caresses baekhyun’s cheek over the twisted shirt, wiping tears away with a gentle thumb. 

“Beautiful” he whispers. Baekhyun mewls weakly as he presses his face closer. He tries to say something through the gag but it’s useless. Chanyeol smiles for a second before reaching up with his hand that was previously on beautiful curves to pull the gag down to the smaller’s neck. 

“Didn’t quite catch that, love” He marvels at the way saliva covers Baekhyun’s lips and chin, sinful. 

“I said, please take the gag off all the way” it’s breathless and pleading, making Chanyeol laugh in mockery of the boy on him. Kyungsoo tries not to smile in the front. 

“I’m sorry babe, but I can’t have you doing something stupid like screaming for help. It stays on until we reach my palace. Which is another half an hour from here” He smiles sadistically as Baekhyun starts crying again, replacing the gag over his mouth.

“For now, we’ll enjoy the finest of wines for the finest of nights” And with that, there’s a crystalline glass being lifted to Chanyeol’s mouth. Baekhyun watches through tears and lust as Chanyeol licks his lips, trying to taste every drop. He’s jealous. Baekhyun begins grinding down, his exposed cock pushing against the front of Chanyeol’s blazer. The underlord allows it until Baekhyun enjoys himself too much, eyes closed and whiny moans falling through the makeshift gag.

“Stop it” Chanyeol stares into Baekhyun’s soul as the boy opens his ruby eyes and stares back, halting the movement of his hips. Chanyeol can sense the smell of obvious arousal, fear, and a slight bit of anger. He places a hand on Baekhyun’s head and thoroughly pets through the hair. Until Baekhyun’s shaking his head and the smell of fear rises slowly in anticipation. Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow as Baekhyun starts pushing his hips again, resuming his pleasure. Kyungsoo holds his breath when Chanyeol snaps, ripping the ties off of Baekhyun’s wrists and throwing the small vampire down on the car seat next to him so that his body sprawled across the row on his back. Trying to take advantage of his freedom, Baekhyun throws one of his hands around his cock, jerking himself off for a total of 2 seconds before Chanyeol is grabbing his wrists again. 

“No! Bad boy, Baekhyun. You’re a bad boy” For some reason, the harsh, disappointed words combined with the ties being put on his wrists again makes Baekhyun suddenly very ashamed. 

“Mmph!” He tries to apologize in the gag but Chanyeol’s already turned his shoulder to him, staring out the tinted windows. Baekhyun knows he looks like a mess with his body laid bare except for the robe that’s fallen around him and his wrists bound and resting on his stomach. Baekhyun spends the rest of the ride being unable to move and left staring at the stone cold man in front of him. Once kyungsoo announces that they’ve arrived, Chanyeol seems to snap out of his own world and back into reality. He casts an emotionless gaze upon Baekhyun’s state and quickly redoes the ties of his robe, ignoring the pleading eyes begging for his attention. He steps out of the car and motions for one of the guards to come closer. 

“Take the one in the car up to my bedroom and tell the maids that i want him made up for me by the time I’ve finished dinner.” The guard nods deftly and turns quickly to carry out his duty. Baekhyun protests relentlessly as he’s thrown over the shoulder of the guard, screaming and pounding as hard as he can with his bound wrists. But a stern look from Chanyeol has him complying at once. 

~~~

Baekhyun finds that he actually likes the maids at Chanyeol’s palace. Because despite how shocked they were when the rival king walked in bound and gagged with a wrinkled robe barely hanging on, they were nothing but nice and caring to him. They got to work immediately, removing his robe and gag before placing him in the giant bath in Chanyeol’s ensuite bathroom. Baekhyun shies away from them at first when he feels diligent hands cleaning, /everywhere/, but quickly relaxes in the steam bath. He’s almost asleep with a hand rubbing shampoo into his hair and multiple pairs of hands scrubbing his body down when the bathroom door opens, Kyungsoo appearing slightly. He laughs quietly at the boy in the bath before sobering and informing the maids that Chanyeol will be done in approximately an hour. After he’s gone, Baekhyun is pulled from the bath and dried down with big fluffy towels on his body and a hair dryer on his wet head. Once every part of him is dried, they put him in a black lacy set where the back of his high waisted panties is open around his hole and the brallete showcases his small body. His cheeks burn as they lead him to the gigantic bed and lay him down, even positioning his limbs to make him look desirable. With a few last praises, the maids leave the room and leave him by himself. He can’t deny how his hard cock is already pushing against his panties. 

When Chanyeol finally appears, Baekhyun is so hard, so sensitive, that he /moans/ just at the sight of the taller vampire.

“Mmm good boy. Did you touch yourself at all?” He sounds pleased and Baekhyun loves it.

“No. Please! I-I need!” Baekhyun is a teary mess whenever it comes to Chanyeol, especially when he strolls over to the bed and casually runs the tips of his fingers over baekhyun’s bulge. The boy moans and arches his back. 

“How about you stand up and show off this pretty set for me?” Chanyeol stabilizes the small king with two strong hands on his waist as they switch positions, Chanyeol sitting on the edge of the bed with his knees spread far apart. It’s so dominant and sexual that Baekhyun can’t help but whimper when he stands in between the strong legs.

Baekhyun flushes and looks away as he feels Chanyeol’s staring gaze on his body. He heard a hum of approval and then Chanyeol is saying “turn around love”. When Baekhyun does as told, he earns a groan and a “fuck baby” whispered between labored breath. Baekhyun knows he’s touching himself and he’s so envious. But he decides to please Chanyeol further by bending forward slightly and shaking his ass. He almost falls to his knees when Chanyeol spanks him hard. His moan is strangled and he almost does give into the temptation of pressing a hand against his panties but Chanyeol is pulling him down onto the bed so that he’s on his hands and knees across the other’s legs. His cock is out and Baekhyun drools at the size of it. But that thought is quickly abandoned when suddenly there’s a knee pushing against his bulge. Baekhyun cries out with so much pleasure that Chanyeol’s stroking on his own cock speeds up. Baekhyun desperately fucks his hips against the knee as Chanyeol pushes it harder against the lace. Next thing he knows, Baekhyun is straddling his thigh with his hands bracing on Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“P-Please. Let me cum” Chanyeol curses and nods hastily while fucking his own fist. Baekhyun starts going down on his muscular thigh, crying and moaning as he bounces and slides his cock against the equally moving leg as Chanyeol chases his pleasure. One final flex of Chanyeol’s leg as he cums has Baekhyun doubling over, squirting so much cum that his panties soak through completely. His own knee bumps against Chanyeol’s length amidst his climax, making Chanyeol groan harshly. When they both come down, they’re so exhausted that they don’t move, Baekhyun falling asleep on Chanyeol’s lap almost immediately and the taller lying down with the boy while falling into his own blissful rest.

When the morning comes, Baekhyun finds himself alone on the bed and in actual pajamas instead of the skimpy lace. It takes him a second to realize that Chanyeol wasn’t with him, but when he does he whimpers and hugs a pillow. He won’t admit how needy he sounded. Several seconds later, Kyungsoo quietly opens the door to see if Baekhyun is awake. He smiles at the sight of the boy and thinks that Chanyeol knew what he was doing when he kidnapped the small vampire. 

“Would you like to have some breakfast with the lord?” He asks softly. Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo comes over to help him out of bed. He outstretches his arms childishly and laughs when Kyungsoo grunts his distaste. 

“Be a personal assistant to the King, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. No one told me I’d have to carry around the King’s little baby around” Baekhyun whined and wraps his arms around the older man’s neck as he’s lifted out of the bed. It isn’t until they get to the dining hall that Kyungsoo drops him to his feet, pulling his chair out from underneath the table for him instead. Baekhyun doesn’t look up until a plate of breakfast food is placed in front of him. When he does, he’s met with the intense gaze of the King. Suddenly everything that happened to him yesterday night floods back into his consciousness and frowns down at his omelette.

“What’s wrong?” The kings voice is deep and sleepy and the smaller vampire shivers slightly. However he looks up and matches the Kings gaze.

“I want to go home” Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol blinks in surprise.

“I’d love to accommodate for you, but I’m afraid we’ve already raided your palace” He days with a calm sip of rich coffee. This time it was Baekhyun’s turn to stop eating suddenly with shock. 

“Excuse me?” He asks incredulously, placing his fork and knife down on his plate. His appetite has vanished, replaced with the shock of horror of what he’s hearing. 

“What did you just say?” He asks after a few moments of silence from the other King. Finally he speaks. 

“There’s a reason we kidnapped you Baekhyun. We planned on raiding your kingdom and bringing it down by means of destruction, but I wanted you to remain alive. I couldn’t kill such a beautiful little thing like you. And I knew that once I captured you, your dumb little subjects would stop trying to threaten my people.” It’s finished with another sip of coffee and Baekhyun growls, feeling his fangs elongate. 

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t have killed you first Park” The taller king raises an eyebrow. 

“Is that a challenge Byun Baekhyun?” 

“Only if you want it to be” 

“Kyungsoo! Could you please put a fighting uniform in Baekhyun’s guest quaters? I don’t think he realizes I’m serious about challenges” A deadly smirk. 

Back in his room, Baekhyun quickly changes into the ever familiar fight uniform. However when he walks out and meets Chanyeolin the training center, he finds the King in nothing but a leather jacket and jeans. He immediately feels like he was set up, having to wear this ridiculous uniform while Chanyeol got away with wearing barely anything. 

“Didn’t realize that going shirtless was a the same as a uniform.” Baekhyun was angry, Chanyeol smirked.

“You didn’t have to actually wear that Baekhyun. In all honesty, I just wanted to see how hot you looked in a uniform. And goddamn Byun, I’m glad you did wear it” Next thing Chanyeol knew, there was a thick leather boot coming for his face. He barely had a second to dodge it before Baekhyun was plunging his fist hard into Chanyeol’s exposed stomach. The taller stumbles back with a groan and holds his hands over his quickly bruising stomach. 

“Bet you’re regretting not wearing the uniform now aren’t ya?” Chanyeol looks up and growls at the smug look on the shorter king’s face. 

“Fine. You wanna play that way, I can play that way”

~~~

30 minutes later had Baekhyun struggling on the floor to keep Chanyeol’s strong fists away from his body. Baekhyun was panting and bleeding from the side of his face from Chanyeol’s rings. The taller was panting just as hard, chest heaving and nose running with thick blood as he tries to overpower the hands holding his wrists away from the body underneath him. Baekhyun grunts as Chanyeol finds a brief opportunity to push his hands down further, closer to his stomach now. Chanyeol smiles cockily when another strong shove of his arms has Baekhyun’s arms buckling and his fist lands hard into the boy’s stomach, right underneath his ribs. Baekhyun’s body curls around the fist as the air is knocked out of him. He feels tears spring into his eyes due to the pain of repeated hits over the course of their challenge. He’s at a loss for breath and can’t seem to stop gasping when Chanyeol is about to go in for another hit. Baekhyun quickly throws his arms in front of his body as he curls up further. 

“S-stop, please” he pleads. Tears are streaming down his face and trailing over his split lip, the salty liquid making it sting unbearably. Chanyeol finally realeases his hold, but not without a final shove to Baekhyun’s bruised body, pressing his face into the floor. The shorter doesn’t struggle, just inhales shakily as he feels Chanyeol’s strong body bend over his back, feels the big bulge rub flush against his butt.

“Poor little Baekhyun-ah, you thought you could beat me. And you were very wrong, weren’t you?” Chanyeol whispers into his ear. He shivers and moans quietly when the taller gives a little jerk with his hips, shoving Baekhyun further down into the floor. 

“Not so tough now huh? What’s wrong, bat got your tongue?” He laughs deeply into Baekhyun’s ear and the boy whimpers from the menacing sound. 

“I had you until the last second you bastard!-AH!” His short lived confidence is quickly diminished when Chanyeol slaps his ass hard. The taller vampire flips Baekhyun so that he was facing him on his back. 

“Say that again I dare you” It wasn’t a question. Baekhyun looks into the blood red eyes of the man on top of him. 

“I could beat you anytime” He whispers, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol and lifting his hips off the ground invitingly. 

“Fuck I want to claim you so bad you stubborn little brat. I just want to sink my teeth into your neck and drink from you until I’m drunk on your blood. Until you shut up” Chanyeol groans and pushes his hips to grind against Baekhyun over the leather and uniform. The little vampire gasps and bites his lip, his sharp teeth slightly cutting his bottom one. Chanyeol drags him into a kiss, lapping up all the spilled blood. Baekhyun moans needily into the kiss as he tastes the vampire’s sheer power.

“I w-want it” He moans as the other begins licking at his neck. Chanyeol’s response is husky

“What do you want”

“Claim Me”

——End Of Chapter 1——


End file.
